Fiery Rule
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Thousands of years ago, a fiery lord had waged war against the Crystal Gems and lost. He was imprisoned for eternity. However, he has escaped and come back now that the Gems are divided and weakened. Is it possible that Steven Universe and only a handful of friends stop this elite, numerous army? (contains a bit of shipping and OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (intro): Escaping by Less than a Hair

Titanium woke the sound of loud pounding.

He ran to Diamond and shook her awake, whispering frantically, "Wake up!"

Diamond got up and the two ran off to the cave's exit.

The two ran frantically, and Titanium could hear pounding footsteps behind them, closing in fast.

They found the other cave opening, but right before they could go through, the door collapsed.

Titanium stood there, unsure of what to do. Without thinking, he brought out a Gem gun from his right forearm, which was like a human's rifle.

Diamond shook her head sadly at him and pointed ahead.

He stood there, watching them with amusement. Titanium fired at him, but it just bounced off his thick armor.

He brought his hammer back, then smashed them.

Titanium actually was tough enough to endure this only once, and he flew out of the cave. He saw him glowering at Titanium before the rest of the cave door collapse.

He was holding Diamond's gem.

And smashed it with his bare fists.


	2. A Prison of Gems

Chapter 2: A Prison of Gems

Steven woke up the sound of something crashing to the ground.

He swatted the air and said, "Amethyst, stop it," as he thought his friend pranked him.

However, he looked outside to see that all of the Gems were outside and, still in pajamas, ran out with them.

They were all circled around a plume of glass, and it was obvious someone was inside.

"Shouldn't we help them get out of that… glass?" Steven asked the Gems.

In response, Garnet's giant fists appeared in her hands.

Pearl freaked out a little and said frantically, "Garnet, are you sure about this? You could possibly damage them and leave them in pain or something!" **(sorry for that crud. Couldn't come up with something good)**

Garnet pointed at the giant stalagmite of glass and replied, "The glass is about two feet thick. Do you really think it would do much damage to them?"

After some silence, Garnet broke the glass, and a male apparent Gem stumbled out.

He wore the strangest armor: all sorts of dark green with thick plates and spikes. He wasn't skinny, or buff for that matter. His hair was darker green than the rest, skin light green with his eyes dots from dizziness or who knows what else. On his shoulders were some green gem of some sort.

He may have been dazed, but not for long. He quickly brought out two swords, long and jagged, out of his crystals and shouted, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Amethyst suddenly barked in laughter and commented, "Emerald, what the heck are you doing?"

Emerald lowered his swords and said deadpanned, "Oh, it's you."

Garnet pushed Amethyst out of the way and asked Emerald, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Lonely Prison, unless I'm mistaken."

"Can we explain inside?"

**The Temple**

"Obsidian is out?!" Pearl asked in more terror than Steven had ever seen her.

Emerald, who was looking through human clothing catalogs, replied, "Yes, among others."

"Who's Obsidian?" Steven blurted.

Emerald sighed and answered, "Obsidian is a dangerous Gem, one who turned some to his side and started war. The reason that there are only four gems with you now instead of eleven…"

"There were supposed to be eleven on Earth?"

"Yes, but Obsidian killed more than half of them."

"I thought Gems could regenerate."

"Yes, that's true. But Obsidian had the sheer strength to break the regeneration with a mere squish of his pinkie toe like you could to… ah, what is it? A pea. As if it wasn't enough, he has convinced the gems in the prison to join him. Topaz, Amber, Iron, Steel, Granite, Brass, Copper, Bronze, and Lead."

"I remember Lead," Amethyst muttered.

Emerald nodded, but turned out he was referring to the magazine.

In a flash of green, he had changed outfits: green hoodie, zipped open to a white shirt. In addition, he wore green pants and some sneakers, and for no reason headphones.

He fingered the headphones and said, "I have no idea what this is for."

**Kingdom**

Obsidian glowered down at Lead, Copper, and Bronze.

Obsidian himself was a giant being, about the height of the temple and thick as an anvil, and that was the outside. His obsidian body was rippling with stony muscles, shiny from the black glass. He looked like pure armor, thick and riddled with spikes. Most terrifying, instead of a neck and head, a black skull floated where the head should be and green fire was his neck and hair.

"I want you to bring me the gems of the Earth Gems," he snarled. "I want to crush them."


	3. Bring It

Chapter 3: Bring it

"I thought Gems didn't have to eat," Steven commented as Emerald happily chewed a slice of pizza.

"Oh, no, that's correct," Emerald replied. "I just like to."

Emerald chugged down a soda then went back to chomping down like a wolf does to a rabbit.

**Outside the Temple**

As soon as Steven heard fighting, he rushed toward the front and saw the Gems were fighting.

One guy against Amethyst was an alarmingly skinny guy with bronze skin and similar armor to what Emerald had worn, which didn't reveal much. His face was hard and his weapons were Fulgore claws coming out of his wrists.

Another, a girl, dueled Pearl with the same armor and was lighter brown. Her face was soft but evil with silted eyes like a snake. She used a strange gun, like a pistol covered in crystals.

Finally, a buff man with, yes, armor, used a grey flameberge like himself against Garnet's giant fists.

Emerald's eyebrows became a V as he snarled, "Bronze, Copper, and Lead. Obsidian's… what is the human term? Attack dogs."

He brought his swords from his shoulders and came into the battle.

As soon as he stepped in, the evil Gems turned to him.

"Oh, yipee, Emerald's joined the party," Bronze muttered.

At once, the three jumped at him.

However, it was clear that Emerald had caused them to forget the other Gems, as the moment they jumped they got hit back real hard.

Lead held his flameberge awkwardly and said in anger, "Retreat."

The three disappeared in a whiff of fire.

Emerald sighed and muttered, "I didn't get to say 'Bring it.'"

**Kingdom**

Iron and Steel came in, holding a beaten Gem by her arms.

"Peridot," Obsidian said, chuckling. "Looks like my guards found you."

Peridot sighed and said, "I thought maybe I could find something to use."

Obsidian smiled, his plans with her taking place.

"We have plenty of supplies. Take what you need. That is, if we can cooperate."

"So, what's my prize of the bargain?"

"When we win, we'll take over all of the planets. You can have Homeworld when we win, if you wish. All you have to do is give me an army to take over planets."

Peridot considered this. On one side, being on Obsidian's side would be undoubtedly victory. She always wanted to be in charge of Homeworld. However, she would be worked exhausted.

Then again, by the look of Obsidian's face, no wasn't an answer. She didn't like the look of the trident and halberd her 'bodyguards' had.

She could possibly make a Gem destabilizer and get Obsidian then be in charge. However, it was clear it would not be effective due to his mass.

Peridot bowed her head to him.

Obsidian smiled with his skull and told her, "You should get started. I want one prototype in five hours."

When Peridot went away, Amber and Topaz carried in another Gem.

"Jasper?" Obsidian asked with a hint of surprise. "I thought you were trapped with the water brat."

"I was," Jasper growled. "I remember you. You ran scared from me like a rat."

In response, the obsidian from Obsidian's body curled around Jasper and constricted her.

"Look who's the scared rat now," Obsidian snarled. "You'd better go the same way your engineer friend went, or I'll crush you."

He let Jasper go for a response.

"Never…" she said scowling to the end.

Obsidian's hand glowed, and a sledgehammer putting Sugilite's mace to shame appeared.

"I always knew you were brave, but not foolhardy," Obsidian commented.


	4. Go Figure

Chapta 4: Go Figure

Emerald sat in front of the waves, pointlessly trying to skip a rock without avail.

Steven, who watched from the porch, was confused by this. His new friend seemed pretty bubbly after he moved in (he 'napped' on the couch), even if he had an aura of some silence. Now, he was just plain silent.

"Hey! Emerald!" Steven called.

Emerald looked up at him with mild shock and greeted, "Oh, hey Steven. Lovely morning."

Steven looked at the clock and told him, "It's afternoon."

"Oh, right."

"What are you doing?"

Emerald sighed and threw another rock as Steven sat next to him.

"I once knew someone in Homeworld," he explained, "and we met when I was kinda… mad. No, more like enraged. Anyway, I was skipping stones, and breaking them with my fists, and then they all skipped. Now, at first they sunk, but they just skipped until they were out of my sight. Or someone else's."

Steven scratched his chin. He may have had an idea who this was.

"We had a conversation, and we decided to meet. Since I was early to everything, I would throw stones into the water until they skipped and then… viola! She was there."

He sighed.

"Man, you sure you want to know what happened next?"

Steven shook his arms as he did the same with his head (in a nodding way).

"Heh. Okay. I'm warning you: it's mushy. To me, she was just so beautiful. Nice personality, Knock-your-block-off voice. Geez, we fell for each other too."

His face darkened.

"Then Obsidian came."

"That giant bad guy with the black body, fiery head, and skull for a face?" Steven interrupted.

"Yeah-wait… how do you know that?"

"Garnet showed me a picture."

"Oh. I thought you actually saw him. Okay, should I carry on?"

Steven laughed and told him, "Naw, man. I already know who this is."

Emerald gave him a sideways look and asked, "Then who is it?"

"It's…"

"LAPIS?!"

Steven looked at the water. The rock skipped.

The two looked up.

Lapis, with her watery wings, flew in their direction. She was extremely beaten: her face bruised and puffy, gashes and stabs covered her arms, legs, and torso. Oil leaked from her wounds, and she barely seemed to have the will to survive.

She hovered right over Emerald and became her gem to regenerate.

**Two hours later…**

"Are we sure about this, Emerald?" Pearl questioned Emerald.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Emerald replied.

Steven shushed them and informed them, "She's reforming, or whatever you call it."

Lapis' gem glowed, then she appeared in a brilliant light all healed.

She studied her surroundings and asked, "Why am I here?"

She looked at Emerald with a harsh stare and demanded, "What are _you _doing here?!"

Emerald put his hands up in mock surrender and told her, "Remember the whole thing with the rage? They sent me to guard the Lonely Prison for some, ah, discipline."

**(AN: I advise you to be finished with his chapta if you don't like the sappy stuff)**

Lapis put a finger on his chest and shouted, "You left me and my lonesome, to get captured in a mirror…"

"IS THAT TRUE?!" Emerald demanded to the Crystal Gems.

"Yeah, it was Pearl's idea," Amethyst said.

"It was not!" Pearl shouted at her.

"We had no choice," Garnet told him.

"…with my gem broken, get saliva on my back ('no offense, Steven,' she said later. 'I was just pretty angry.'), get captured again to tell stuff about the Gems, merge with a FEMALE DOG, and get beated by two armor Gems, and you expect me not to be ANGRY!?"

"I think the proper word is enraged," Steven whispered.

"Aw, Steven. That's my line!" Emerald complained to him.

After that, Lapis laughed. A real one.

"I guess it was worth going through some people's Rule 34 junk about me to see you," she said.

Then they _kissed. _**(AN: aionvahguainboiajfnoaibhiaojghbuioajnjbvniuahajbniaupounfpvo8ahgpipabo)**

Steven scooted next to Amethyst (who looked as uncomfortable as he felt he was) and asked, "What's Rule 34?"

"You don't wanna know," she replied.

**My friend once betted me to check it for a month. It wasn't worth it.**


	5. They See Me Flyin, They Hatin

Chapter 5: They See Me Flyin', they Hatin'!

The bright glow of the portal vanished to reveal an open landscape, like a warzone of a sort.

"Erm, why are we here again?" Steven questioned the Gems.

Emerald unclogged his ears a bit and told him, "Remember that… did you call it a 'Screaming Stone?'"

"'Wailing,'" Garnet corrected. "Someone told us to meet here."

Lapis pointed to their six o'clock and told them, "That might be them."

A humanoid waved at them, and the Gems walked to them.

Clearly not human, this Gem was a female with long hair, curvaceous features, and the normal armor. Her whole entirety was a shiny grey or something like that.

She came up to them exhausted and sweating. She put a hand up and said, "Give me a second…"

The Gems looked at each other in confusion.

The new Gem finally said, "My name's Silver. You guys are…?"

Emerald waved a hand and told her, "Cut the crud and go to the point."

"Listen… I'm not with Obsidian. But I can assure one thing: You're being followed."

They all whipped around.

There, watching them, was a female Gem wearing some kind of armor: Like a jumpsuit that covered her whole body. Her grey hair poked out from the helmet and a visor, green and shaped like a V, covered her eyes. Her suit was jet black and blades poked out from her forearms.

"Emerald!" she shouted pointing at Emerald (obviously). "I remember you! It is I, your nemesis!"

Emerald blinked.

"Jetstone?!" she shouted, pointing at herself. "Remember? You imprisoned me?"

Emerald shrugged.

Jetstone sputtered as she came up with a comeback.

"Is this girl even going to fight us?" Amethyst whispered to everyone.

"Blg? Ur. Guh. BAH!" Jetstone looked at them. "I'll… I'LL KILL YOU!"

She hopped into the air, and a fighter jet appeared right under her.

The jet flew into the air, and she started to fire sharp crystals.

"Should we run?" Silver asked.

Garnet looked at her and replied, "No."

The Gems moved out of the way. However, Jetstone was focused on Emerald.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE GO AFTER ME?!" Emerald asked a little too angrily.

"That's probably because you worked at that prison place," Lapis suggested.

"Oh, shut up."

Jetstone finally got a full lock on Emerald.

"Say goodbye!" she shouted giddly.

Then the button only clicked.

"That's cliché," Amethyst muttered.

Jetstone sputtered some more and then shouted, "I…I can ram you!"

Before she could, the jet exploded and Jetstone went flying.

"Jetstone is blasting off again!" she shouted as she flew.

All of the Gems looked at each other. Then Silver.

"Not me," she informed them.

"That was me."

A hulking figure came over to them.

He was like Hulk, but human sized and different looks: Steel gray skin, hair, and armor. His eyes were darker grey and he held a rifle covered in crystals.

"Name's Titanium," he informed them. "I have something against Obsidian I know you can help me with."

Steven whispered to Emerald, "I forgot to ask, I thought you guys were Gems, not Metals."

"It's only a title," Emerald replied.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitor

Silver had two buzzsaws appear from the gems in her hands.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," was all Steven could say to the razor-sharp discs.

Silver smiled and said, "You haven't seen nothing yet."

She threw them, and after a few meters they spun back around.

Both saws took a few loops around each gem (Emerald and Lapis counted one loop as they sat next to each other) and then returned to her hands.

All of the Gems clapped for the display.

Silver, to their surprise, sighed.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

Before Silver replied, a glow illuminated from the Temple.

Garnet kicked the door open, and all of the Gems took a look.

The refrigerator door was open, and remains of eaten food flew out from the fridge. Sloppy eating was much too audible. On the counter was a plastic bag, but it was impossible to tell why a Gem would shop for anything.

"Well, there goes the meat," a male voice said from the fridge. It was deep and sounded like a DJ's voice.

Steven noticed movement, and saw that Pearl's eyes were wide and that she was blushing.

Amethyst followed his gaze and laughed.

Then someone closed the door and looked at them.

He was obviously a Gem, due to the aqua-blue gem on his forearms. He wore the classical armor, plus this time a cap with ram horns. He had water-colored hair, darker blue skin, and sea-green eyes. His body was lean and mean, and also somewhat agile-looking. He looked casual, with half-open eyes and a small smile.

His smile grew a bit when he saw them and said, "Well, well, well. Isn't it the Crystal Gems."

Garnet nodded and said, "It's a surprise to see you here, Aquamarine."

"Yes, it is. Sad that Rose isn't here, but…" Aquamarine glanced at Steven. "Seems she left us her son."

Pearl laughed a bit too loudly and said, "Yes, Aquanarime, this is Steven. He's…"

Aquamarine laughed and said, "Pearl, is that you? I've missed your 'pick up my mess' demeanor."

"And habit to mess up his name," Amethyst whispered.

"Luckily though," Aquamarine nodded at the bag, "I brought gifts."

He rummaged through the bag and produced a small box labeled, _Booming Firecrackas!_

He handed it to Garnet and said, "I didn't know what to get you, so I just picked out this thing."

"Thanks," Garnet said, deadpanned.

Aquamarine rummaged through the bag some more and did a small facepalm. He went to the other side of the counter and brought out a mop.

He gave this to Pearl.

Pearl gave him a confused look, but he made an unsheathing gesture. Pearl did so, and a pure white, gem studded sword appeared where the staff of the mop should be, and the head of it was a scabbard.

"Crafted it myself," Aquamarine told her.

He picked something out of the bag and gave it to Amethyst, revealing a half-eaten hot dog.

"I remember back at the Kindergarten you liked food," he explained.

Amethyst gave him a thumbs up after eating it.

For last, he held something but held it behind his back when he went up to Steven.

"You like waffles, right?" he asked.

Steven nodded vigorously.

Aquamarine showed him what it was, and it turned out to be a box of microwaveable waffles.

Steven gaped at him and Aquamarine added, "Look at the bottom right corner."

The box said on that spot, _Dagger with every box!_

Before anyone could say anything ('He's too young to use that!' 'He might get hurt!'), Aquamarine spit on that spot and wiped it off, showing that it was a prank.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

He looked behind the Gems, and noticed the others.

"Oh, didn't know you had visitors," he noticed.

He went up to Titanium and shook his hand, commenting, "You've got a quite the grip, Mister…?"

"Titanium," Titanium said.

Aquamarine nodded and looked at Silver and said, "Oh hey Silver. How's Gold?"

"I have yet to hear from him," Silver replied.

When Aquamarine came up to Emerald and Lapis, his expression changed from casual to rage.

"Emerald and Lapis Lazuli," he snarled. "How terrible it is to see you here."

"Not now, man," Emerald said.

"No. You were very cold toward me at the Lonely Prison. You hated me for being born in the Kindergarten, and you thought of me as nothing but a criminal. And I tried to blend in. As for you, Lapis, remember many years ago when you said I looked stupid?"

"You wore a unitard and overalls back then," was all Lapis muttered.

Aquamarine muttered a curse word and walked off.

As soon as that happened, the Gems went to do their own thing.

Steven saw Amethyst walk off to her room and shouted, "Wait!"

Amethyst looked back at him and asked, "Yeah?"

"Aquamarine was born in the Kindergarten too?"

Amethyst sighed and asked, "Could we talk this over a three-way sub sandwich?"

**Oh, you may have noticed that I ship Steven and Amy by the story info. I kinda like them better than Steven and Connie for some reason. I just like what I like.**

**I'm also just having a bit of fun from the 'Say Uncle' special obviously. So, yeah.**


	7. Backstories

Chapter 7: Backstories

The three-way sub sandwich was some of the food that wasn't touched by Aquamarine's refrigerator raid. Steven brought it out and put it on the table for him and Amethyst.

Amethyst took a bite out of her side and started her story.

"I've met most of the Gems here because they came from the Kindergarten. Aquamarine and I got along the best. We always kept messing with all of the other Gems."

Amethyst looked around to check if no one was around.

"I think I might've fallen for him at one point, but he looooooooooved Pearl more when they met. As for Titanium, he acted like the guy in charge. Everyone believed it too. Nobody messed with him. I mean, I didn't want a giant crack in my skull. However, he had a soft spot for this Gem named Diamond, which I really don't remember. She was such a loser. Don't know why he liked her. As for Silver, she never really made an appearance, to be honest. She hid in the shadows with some guy named Gold. The thing I find particular is, he apparently showed himself to a human. I think the weirdo made a character from a video game after Gold's weapon. I don't remember though…"

Emerald came up to the door and brought a video game in. He came up to the two and asked, "You guys talking about Gold?"

Steven nodded.

"Funny thing is, this game here is based off of him."

Emerald showed Steven what he got, which was a video game.

The cover showed a muscular, shirtless man with only a loincloth. He was extremely white-skinned with red marks on him. He held a jagged sword in each hand. His back was turned to them, and he faced a castle of some sort. The title read, _God of War._

"It's not really what Gold looks like," Emerald said, "but what his weapon's like."

Emerald walked off.

"How did you meet Emerald?" Steven asked Amethyst.

Amethyst cleared her throat and continued, "Some of us, like me, started so much trouble that some of the Something Prison guards came to us and had us get toured the whole place. Emerald was my group's guide. He showed us every dude in the cells and said it by name. I sort of remember Amber, Topaz, and Granite. The only inmate he didn't show was Obsidian. Now that I think of it, he turned a whole 180 when he went in Obsidian's direction."

She bit into her sub again.

"That's about it."

Steven sighed and took a bite.

**Kingdom**

Peridot showed Obsidian the complete design.

"Excellent work Peridot," he commended. "You may take a rest as this masterpiece destroys the Gems. After that, it's full shift."

Peridot pursed her lips, and Obsidian frowned.

"Is that not a fair deal?"

Peridot, sensing danger creeping into his voice, replied, "Of course it's fair, sir."

Obsidian stood up.

"I'm not sure I like your tone, Peridot," he growled. "I have given you a nice place to stay and gave you a fair bargain. I even promised you protection from any rebelling Gems after this war is won. Yet you still are questioning me."

Peridot shook her head.

"I've heard before that you wanted to experience madness, just so you could learn to not fear it."

Suddenly, his skull rearranged so there were four eyes, sharp teeth, and horns pointed at Peridot. His body became twisted and deformed.

Fire spread around Peridot, making the Gem fear for her life.

"YOU WANTED MADNESS?! I WILL SHOW YOU MADNESS! YOU TRY TO LEARN NOT TO FEAR IT! I SWEAR TO YOU, IF YOU TRY TO DENOUNCE ME, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF ALWAYS SCREAMING UNTIL THE TIME YOU FALL! _THAT_ IS MADNESS!"

Obsidian changed to his normal, hulking self. The fire disappeared from Peridot to reveal her shivering crazily.

"I don't want any more questioning," Obsidian told her. "Dismissed."

Peridot stood there, shaking.

Obsidian snapped his fingers. He kept doing so for about a minute.

"Erm, Iron? Steel?" he asked. "Take her away."


	8. Obsidian's Challenge

Chapter 8: Obsidian's Challenge

It was midnight. Steven lay in his bed, fast asleep without a care of the four Gems that sat on the couch thinking to themselves.

**Steven's Dream**

Steven dreamed he was like his adult self, shield in hand and leading an army of Gems against Obsidian.

Obsidian's loud steps grew louder as he approached… wait.

Too loudly to be a dream.

**Real Life**

Steven sprung from bed to see all of the Gems, talking loudly and panicked. He couldn't hear a single word from the jumble.

He went to the window and looked out, and he saw Obsidian.

Obsidian was almost impossible to see from his immense height. He held no weapon, and walked to them with hands in the air.

Steven cocked his head to the side when he noticed the lack of aggressiveness. In fact, Obsidian's face was a positive one.

One that, to his surprise, looked just like Greg's. Minus the open mouthedness.

Obsidian's booming, deep voice said, "Crystal Gems. I come without intention of harm. I would just like to meet your hybrid."

"He sure has a way with words," Pearl muttered, gripping her spear so tightly her knuckles were white… well, whiter than usual.

"I meant no insult. I just want to meet him in peace."

Steven opened the window and crawled through it. Despite the Gems' protests, he went up to Obsidian and stared him in the eye.

Obsidian gave a carefree laugh and said, "No need to look so angry, ah…"

"Steven," Steven told him.

"Steven. Well, I expected that kind of name from your mother. Sounds nice. Anyway, I understand you want to have an… actual test?"

Steven nodded.

Obsidian knelt and put a hand on the ground for him to hop on. Steven climbed onto his palm and Obsidian lifted him up so they were eye-to-eye.

"I understand you were angry that you were given not one, but _two _tests that were rigged so you could only win. I know how you feel."

"How?" Steven asked, not sure why Obsidian was saying this.

"I know you, and the Gems say I'm the strongest and the most feared Gem or creature. I won't deny that, or that I may take this land over. However, I'm not the strongest. I was trained too. Oil, Gunpowder, and Arsenic were my instructors, and they weren't exactly Gems. But they looked down on me as," Obsidian gave a hateful glare toward the Temple door, "your instructors do to you. Because of this… déjà vu, I will give you a chance to train. I will give you an, ah, proper challenge."

"Don't do it, Steven bro!" Aquamarine shouted.

"SILENCE! Now, I will allow you to bring all of your friends, but you are in charge. Do you accept?"

All of the Gems warned him not to, that it may be a trap.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS! IT'S HIM WHO GETS TO CHOOSE! Now Steven, do you want a chance to become… stronger?"

Steven looked him in his fiery eyes and replied, "Yes. I'll take your challenge."

A small hand the size of Steven's made from obsidian came from Obsidian's hand.

"Let's shake on it," Obsidian said.

The two shook.

Obsidian made a slide of smooth obsidian, and Steven slid down. The moment he finished Obsidian walked off.

But not before giving one last word.

"I dropped instructions into your pocket," he said, back turned. "And next time we'll meet, I'll redefine ugly."

Obsidian walked into the water, then disappeared.

Steven checked his pocket, and a tablet of stone was in there.

It read:

_Your mission is to save our hostage, Gold, from the Lonely Prison._

_You will lead._

_All of your friends may help._

_This will not be easy._

_You will not be shown mercy._

_No cheating or I will personally warp there and give you a smashy._

_Good luck!_

_XOXO, Obsidian._

_P.S. Hope you won't die, but I hope your friends do._


	9. Planning

Chapta 9: Planning

"What was Gold like, anyway?" Steven asked Silver.

Silver tapped her chin and said, "He was kind of like… what you'd call a thief. No, more like a… highwayman. Or… it's Robin Hood, right?"

"Yeah. You mean steals from the rich and gives to the poor?"

"Along those lines."

Amethyst snickered.

"Yes?"

"You and Gold made the weirdest couple," Amethyst told Silver.

Silver reared back and asked, "Where'd you get _that _idea from?"

"Uh, hello? Earth to Silver? It was, like, _obvious_. You two _looooooooooooooooved _each other."

Emerald and Lapis coughed a bit.

Silver snickered herself and told Amethyst, "Yes, but like… the term's siblings, right? Gold had his heart for someone else."

"Then, who's that?"

"Let's go to a bit of a flashback…"

**Some Thousand or so Years ago…**

"I got a gig at Homeworld to help a technician!" Gold shouted happily.

Silver clapped and asked, "Who's that?"

"I'll tell you sometime. Don't know their name yet. See ya!"

Gold walked up to the portal and disappeared.

**A few thousand or so years later…**

"Could you grab the schematics, Gold?" she asked from inside the starship.

"Hm?" Gold asked. "Yeah, sure."

Gold nabbed a blueprint of the inside of the starship and showed it to her. She memorized it and her fingers became a screen of it.

"Thanks again, Gold," she said. "You are one heck of a help."

"No prob, Peridot," he replied.

**Now**

"You pictured him differently, I guess?" Silver asked, seeing the blank look on Steven's face.

Lapis pointed for no reason before going, "Ooooooooooooooooooh. I remember him now."

"Yeah. He kept sending messages once a week. Mentioned something about Peridot thinking she had competi…"

"That's not the point," Garnet interrupted. "We need to go sa…"

"Wait. Listen," Emerald interrupted more suddenly.

Humming came outside of the house.

Aquamarine nodded and said, "You know man, you're right. I think it may have to do with Obsidian saying about Steven having to lead. He may not like it if someone takes charge."

Everyone turned to Steven.

Steven cleared his throat and said, "We need to find a way to save Gold. He may be important."

"Only problem," Titanium pointed out, "is that we can't all fit on that portal."


	10. The Lonely Prison

**If you see Peridot as my avatar, read what she says**

Chapter 10: The Lonely Prison

They were, by far, the stupidest looking strike team.

Amethyst and Silver stood on top of Titanium's thick shoulders. Amethyst couldn't help but pose throughout the whole trip.

Lapis sat on Emerald's shoulders, and he looked very embarrassed. He, apparently, was squeamish of 'what was underneath the girl's skirt.'

Steven, who was held by Garnet, was put down.

"Alright," she said. "Your call."

Steven turned to Emerald and asked, "Can you show us to the cell?"

Emerald let Lapis to fly off his shoulders and replied, "Of course."

He went off, and the Gems struggled to catch up.

Eventually, he was about turn a corner but then stopped and backed up. He signaled them to stop.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"Well, see for yourself…"

Steven tip-toed past Emerald and took a look.

Jetstone, Copper, and Lead were back. But two others were with them.

One was a golem-like creature as big as Titanium. He had a body like granite and held a flail with two bludgeons on the ends.

The other was a guy who looked barely past college, but Steven knew better. He had brass everything: long sleeved shirt, boots, pants, skin, and hair. His eyes were piercingly red. His gems were on his hands, so Steven had no idea what his weapon could be.

"I'm getting my hands on Emerald if anyone," Jetstone growled. "He's my nemesis!"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Copper muttered sarcastically and flicked Jetstone's hair mockingly.

Lead turned to the brass guy and asked, "Brass? Could you get these two to shut up?"

Brass shook his head.

Steven turned to the Gems and told them, "Okay, so we are going to have to sneak around them. I don't like the look of Brass, as he's not revealing his weapon."

"Don't know what it is," Emerald said, shrugging.

"So, these rocky walls look pretty sturdy. We can do it like this: we'll have three groups. The ambush group, the stealth group, and the surprise group. The ambushers will be the least… uh, stealthy of us. The stealth and surprise will be the rest. The stealth will go for Gold and surprise will attack any of those guys that look at the stealth."

Silence.

"What?"

Pearl shuddered and said, "You sounded just like your mother."

Emerald drew something on a scrap of paper that he had in his pocket and handed it to Steven.

"These are the coordinates to Gold. Ask Garnet if you need help."

Garnet put one arm around Steven and turned her other into a giant fist and started climbing the wall with Silver, Aquamarine, Pearl, and Amethyst.

As soon as they were in position, Emerald turned the corner and shouted, "HEY! OVER HERE, NUMBSKULLS!"

Jetstone, Copper, Granite, and Lead charged at him and got ambushed by Lapis and Titanium.

Steven saw Brass notice him and shouted, "There!"

Pearl, Amethyst, and Aquamarine jumped at Brass. Steven couldn't turn back to see what his weapon was.

The stealth group landed around the corner, and Steven handed Garnet the coordinates.

After a moment, Garnet pointed to the right and said, "That way."

The three ran there, scanning the cells.

Then he was there.

Gold looked quite… evil. He had the armor, which matched his glittering skin. His long hair was messy and his body had thick muscles.

However, what made him look truly evil were the glaring red eyes.

"Why are _they _here?" Gold asked, without a hello.

Silver sighed and told him, "I'll explain later. For now…"

Gold glanced at the yellow energy and shrugged.

Steven waved and said, "Hi, I'm Steven," as he made an opening for Gold to go through.

Gold stared with amazement as he went out and asked, "Wow. How'd you do that?"

"I'm part human. Not all Gem."

Gold gaped.

"Sorry for interrupting the reunion," Garnet said, bringing out her fists, "but Obsidian's Gems are over around the corner."

Gold sighed and reached out behind his back. The swords on the _God of War _cover appeared in his hands.

"All right. I'll go along."

The room was pandemonium. The Gems may be more numerous, but it was clear Obsidian's Gems were more battle ready. Brass was taking on Pearl, Aquamarine, and Lapis without using his weapon.

Garnet gave an uppercut to Jetstone's back and shouted, "Gems! Time to go!"

Gold threw one of the swords at Copper, attached to his wrists with chains, and said, "I'm here! Let's get a move on to wherever you all live!"

Emerald directed them throughout the nasty prison to the portal.

"No time to organize!" he told them. "Just bunch up!"

Then there was an obvious problem.

Steven turned to Titanium and asked, "How are you going to fit?"

Titanium faced the way the enemy Gems would be coming from and said simply, "I won't."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going. I'll delay them, destroy the portal, and do whatever to make sure they can't get back."

"B… but you can't! You have to come with us!"

"I can't fit. Listen, I have to stay here while you guys get back."

Titanium turned to Steven, and his usually hard expression melted.

"Steven, you can't worry about everyone. It's not like a movie. The heroes aren't invincible: they die. You are the Gem's only chance. Just… go."

Titanium pointed his rifle toward the corner and shouted, "Go!"

Steven stood next to Amethyst, and they disappeared in a bright light.

Titanium aimed his rifle at the portal and fired.

Then he had his attention at the approaching Gems.

"This is for you, Diamond," he whispered.

He fired over and over, and the enemy Gems backed up.

Then Brass pointed his palm at Titanium.

A harpoon with a rope at the end, fired at Titanium.

It pierced the giant Gem immediately, and Titanium exhaled.

His Gem made a loud _clunk _on the ground.

Brass' harpoon suddenly broke through the gem, and Titanium was no more.

**Kingdom**

Obsidian looked at Peridot and asked, "Is it ready to launch?"

"Of course," Peridot told him.


	11. IT'S DA SHIELD!

Chapter 11: IT'S DA SHIELD!

Emerald knocked on his head, trying to think.

"Gems are affected by emotions. I don't remember exactly. That's true, right Steven? That what they told you?"

Steven just stared at his flip-flops.

"Steven?"

Steven looked up and replied, "Uh, yeah."

After they returned, the Gems stared at the portal with hopes that Titanium had actually got out and broke the portal. After hours, one at a time the Gems left leaving only Steven, Amethyst, Aquamarine, and Emerald.

Emerald and Aquamarine, both finalizing that Titanium was lost, shook hands and made a truce. They shared words of sorrow and left.

Amethyst simply clapped Steven's shoulder and told him, 'Take it easy.' She then left.

Steven, who didn't actually know Titanium well, still felt bad for the bulky Gem. He did notice a few times Titanium mutter the word, or name, Diamond a few times. Steven remembered Amethyst saying Titanium having a soft spot for Diamond. Was it possible that they dated?

Man, Steven was feeling pretty single.

But also sorrowful for their dead friend.

When Steven flashbacked, one of Silver's buzzsaws flew at his head.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shouted.

The buzzsaw froze an inch from his face.

Silver facepalmed and said, "That was supposed to make your shield show up."

Aquamarine tapped his chin and thought aloud, "Depending on the weapon, it may depend what emotion it takes for it to appear…"

"A shield is defense."

"There are two defenses: self defense or friend's defense…" Emerald added.

Gold, who looked bored, looked over to Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Lapis.

Something crossed in his eyes.

"Hey, Pearl," he said. "Can you help us out over here?"

"Gladly," Pearl replied musically.

She jumped down in front of Gold.

Then Gold punched her in the face.

Pearl fell over, clutching her face. Gold started beating her mercilessly.

"YOU FEMALE DOG!" Aquamarine shouted, trying to punch his face in.

Emerald and Silver held him back, struggling to keep Aquamarine's fury in.

Gold threw Pearl like a wrestler, and she fell somewhere behind Steven.

Gold brought out some kind of fists, lion headed and black, and ran at Pearl furiously.

"Let's see how you like Nemean Cestus!" he laughed.

Gold jumped and had his Nemean Cestus pointed at Pearl.

Then Steven got in his way.

And his shield blocked Gold's punch.

"I don't know what you're planning to beat up Pearl, Gold," Steven growled, "but it's not going through."

Silence rippled.

Then Steven saw Gold laughing. Not evilly, but a good laugh.

After that, the other Gems started clapping.

Steven studied the scene. He had no idea why they were laughing.

Then it dawned on him.

He asked, "Wait, this was a test?"

Gold calmed himself and told him, "Yeah. It would be better realistic than not. A simulation wouldn't bring out as strong feelings. But this…"

"Explains why no one tried to stop you, I guess."

"I have to be honest, I wouldn't choose Pearl by default. But Amethyst would definitely say no, Lapis is clearly hiding behind Garnet, and something tells me that if I tried to do it on Garnet, it wouldn't be so realistic because a: she would foresee me beating her and b: she would beat me anyways."

"So that means Pearl is okay?"

In response, Pearl became her gem.

"Oh."

Aquamarine was let go, and he simply said, "Jerk."

Silver laughed and asked, "Who?"

"That thing."

One of Peridot's robonoids crawled out of the water.

"How is it a jerk?" Emerald asked.

"That's one of Peridot's garbage, man. They're so ridiculously weak, they're just annoying."

Gold was suddenly nose-to-nose with Aquamarine when he snarled, "Don't call them garbage. They are excellent parts of engineering."

"Yeah, yeah. Point is, I am going to smash it. You got a problem?"

Gold rolled his eyes, but made no comeback.

Aquamarine brought out two blue flintlocks from out of his gems, and they both glowed until they became a twelve-foot staff.

"Well, here goes nothing!" he cheered.

He brought down the staff.

A robotic claw grabbed the staff from mid-air, and whacked Aquamarine in the head.

"'Ridiculously weak,' huh?" Emerald laughed.

The robonoid started spinning in a circle, and it started unfolding into something else.

It was humanoid, with circular arms and legs. Its torso was quite blocky, and the head had that in common.

The head glowed like a screen, and Peridot's face appeared.

She looked quite worn and beaten, with several cuts and scratches. Her eyes were crazed and rimmed with red.

"Crystal Gems!" she shouted. "It's about time someone ended you!"


	12. Adaptabot

**BTW, guys, I posted a prequel underneath the name 'Paths Cross.' So, you can stick to Amethyst's vague story, or see the whole thing in… person? I dunno. Drip… Chocolate.**

**Raven: You watch too much Youtube.**

**Me: Well, hey. I AM WILDCAT, Vanoss and them are awesome.**

Chapter 12: Adaptabot

Aquamarine, having recovered, went face-to-screen with Peridot and asked, "What's up with this tin can?"

Peridot rolled her eyes. The 'tin can' was suddenly holding two flintlocks.

"Okay, what the butt."

Within two seconds, Aquamarine was reduced to a gem.

"Any questions?" Peridot asked.

"Uh, Peridot?" Gold asked, coming up to the screen.

Peridot's eyes widened as she opened her mouth and then closed it.

"What are you doing working with Obsidian?"

Peridot looked in both directions, reflected by her robot. Then she turned to Gold.

"_Asuke connus amou rshi pping sha des of re dship ping," _she said. **(BTW, I bet you can't guess all of the hidden stuff in what she said. Or what Gold's going to say. If you do get them all, I'll give you a biscuit)**

"_Gra nox bra ve nwo lf fi ve nig ht s a tfr ed dys," _Gold replied.

"_Ch uc kn or ris."_

Peridot closed her eyes, then they opened again.

She fired at all of the Gems, who hid behind Steven's newly-mastered shield.

Silver stared ahead at Peridot's machine and commented, "Well, we're doomed."

Emerald sighed and told them, "There's a trick I've used before, but something tells me I'm going to be inactive for a few years. Might stop her, might not."

"Actually, Steven can heal someone with his… saliva," Lapis informed him.

"Oh, well in that case…"

Emerald smashed his gems with his own fists, and they cracked.

He started to bulge, and spikes circled his body. He opened a mouth to breathe, and mouths with fangs opened on his arms, shoulders, and legs.

"I've got this!" he shouted at them, his voice strangled.

Peridot backed up a bit, and Emerald lunged.

Before Steven could get a taste of the whole scene, Gold covered his eyes with a hand.

As soon as the carnage ended, Emerald was breathing heavily from all thirty mouths. Peridot's machine lay ruined on the ground, covered in oil and slobber.

Emerald bent down low so Steven could heal his gems. Steven licked his hands and pressed them against Emerald's shoulders.

Emerald, becoming his old self, shivered and turned to Gold.

"What was that gibberish about?" he asked.

Gold picked up Aquamarine and Pearl's gems and replied, "Okay, so here's how it works: Peridot was forced to work for Obsidian. Now, she was forced to make 'adaptabots,' which are a kind of robot that adapts to its opponent's fighting style and weapons.

So, Obsidian plans to use these to take over whatever, and whatnot. Peridot plans to wait for us to attack his base, and as soon as we do, we have to find her and she'll have her adaptabots attack Obsidian's dudes."

"Why not make them attack him?" Garnet asked.

"Obsidian made sure that they can't attack him. Not like it would help."

"Where's his base?"

"An underwater volcano."

Silence rippled.

Steven raised a hand and said, "I can't breathe underwater."

Amethyst stood next to him and added, "He's right. We can't search every freaking ocean for that volcano poop. Steven can still… whatever you call it. It's obvious he's pretty darn important."

Gold considered this and walked over to the adaptabot. He pulled something out of it and studied it.

"Anyone have a computer?" he asked.


	13. Stuff

**I wanted a calmer chapta.**

Chapter 13: Stuff

As the computer turned on, Emerald came up to Steven.

"What are these for?" he asked, fingering the headphones.

Steven laughed and said, "Give me a second."

He reached into the closet and, with dramatic flare and a "Ta-da!", he brought out an iPod and actual headphones.

He brought it over to Emerald and explained, "Those are used to listen to music, like rock, pop, and-oh! Country!"

Emerald gave him a confused look, and he asked, "What's music?"

"Let me show you."

Steven put the actual headphones on his head and put it on the song _Madness in Me_.

Emerald's eyes widened and his pupils became dots when the song went farther in. He became stiff, staring straight ahead.

At first, Steven was grinning, bouncing up and down. He progressively started to frown, watching him just stare.

Aquamarine walked in and was about to say hello when he saw Emerald frozen.

"Uh, Emerald bro?" he asked.

Emerald made no reply.

Aquamarine waved his hand in front of his face, then smiled. He walked over to a drawer and Aquamarine and Steven shared a smile.

When they were finished, Emerald had an arrow hat, straws in his nose, face paint saying _Dumb_, and an apple in his mouth.

Emerald still made no reply.

"Hey, uh, Aquamarine. Could you take of the headphones off his head?" Steven asked.

Aquamarine did so, and Emerald shuddered. He walked off and sat on the couch, hugging his legs. He ignored all of the things that was messed up on his face.

Aquamarine waved a hand in front of Emerald's face, again, then walked outside. He called out, "Oy, Lapis! Your boyfriend seems kinda empty!"

Lapis walked in and waved a hand in front of Emerald's face as well. She said, "Emerald?"

Emerald simply explained, "The day when the prisoners broke out. The song reminded me of it."

"Oh. You want to explain?"

"It was almost as bad as Rule 34. I saw so much carnage. So many of my fellow guards fell and were smashed by Obsidian. I had become a winged beast and flew off. I fell into space and froze. I then found myself flying towards Earth, on fire. And, man I never forgot the whole scene."

Silence.

"Can someone please tell me what Rule 34 is?" Steven asked, finally.

Aquamarine laughed bitterly and went up to the computer, which was on.

"You'll see, but you'll regret it," he said.

**Less than a minute later…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"What did I tell you?" Aquamarine asked.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"This was the worst way to show it to him," Emerald muttered. "In fact, Aquamarine, you showed him my girlfriend as an example."

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Pearl and Garnet, who were having the people of Beach City evacuate, walked in to see Steven screaming.

"Oh, uh, hello Aquamanire," Pearl greeted nervously. "Why is Steven…"

"He showed him it," Emerald informed her.

"That was the worst idea you could ever think of!"

"Why are you blaming me?!"

"Because you were the one to show him it!"

"Are you kidding? I was busy dealing with the jail break, and Aquamarine shows him the whole thing. You are out of your mind!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Aquamarine butted in. "You callin' her out of her mind? Pearl is the least likely person not to get out of her mind!"

A knight in black plated armor with a red dragon insignia on the chestplate and glowing red eyes came in the door and told Aquamarine in a British accent, "Tell that to the crossover special."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"The author of this story, bruh! You're not getting a biscuit anymore!"

"So what?"

"Man, mate. I'm not sure why Lunar made you so friggin rude to his creators! You know, good luck guessing the couple who's going to die!"

He walked out.

Emerald went up to the computer and clicked close on the tab.

Gold walked in and put a flash drive inside the computer.

Emerald turned to the others and asked, "Who's going to die, then?"

The knight appeared again and shouted, "Guess who's going to die, my loyal followers/favers! See ya, mates!"


	14. To be Humans

Chapter 14: To be Humans

"Peridot's managed to track the location within a hundred mile radius," Gold announced. "But there's still a lot of space there. It could be anywhere."

He turned to Garnet and asked, "Are there any possibilities where we guess right?"

"No. There is a possibility where we try to find a place and track it in a week while everyone sits bored. There are two where we try to track this place down, find it in the same amount of time, and the other Gems go out to do some fun."

Gold and Garnet looked to the others, whos' faces were just two dots and a line.

"Let's let them have their fun."

**Beach City**

"It's more quiet than usual with everybody evacuated…" Steven murmured. "And that means…"

"Donuts," Aquamarine interrupted.

"What?"

"Donuts, man! There are donuts!"

"That's just the Big Donut signpost, Aquamarine…"

Without an explanation, Aquamarine ran into the Big Donut and came back out with eight donuts.

"What the…" Emerald started.

"Dude, they said I'm lucky back at Homeworld. Why would it change?"

"Because you got arrested…"

"Do you want a donut or what?"

Once everyone finished their donuts, Steven blurted, "Why don't we go to Funland arcade?"

The Gems, besides Amethyst and Pearl, blinked.

"Sounds weird," Silver commented. "Ar-caaaaaaaaaaaaaduh."

"It's not weird," Steven interjected. "It's fun!"

"It better be…" Emerald muttered as he ran to catch up.

The moment they went in, it became obvious all of the power was out.

Before anyone could say anything, Aquamarine plugged in one socket, and all of the machines hummed to life.

"What the…" Silver started.

"'…they say I'm lucky…'" Aquamarine told her.

He pressed a button on the front desk and all of the machines went to 'Free Play' mode.

**2 Hours later**

_Fatality! _the screen read.

Aquamarine did some jazz hands, rubbing it in Silver's face.

"Okay, I get it. You're 'lucky,'" she scoffed.

For about a whole hour, the Gems had been trying to find someone who could beat Aquamarine in Mortal Kombat without avail.

"'That's pretty much all they did,'" a voice murmured.

The Gems turned to see the knight from earlier walking in their direction holding a pure-black sleek laptop.

"Oh, hello there mates," he said cheerfully. "I've been trying to finish up with this chapta for about six hours with a total failure stuck in my buttocks."

The Gems sharply inhaled, remembering the whole Rule 34 moment.

Pearl put a palm towards him and told him, "This area is closed off to humans until a matter can be addressed and completed. I would suggest you leave _now_."

"Oooh, we fighting now?"

The knight glowed black, and weaponry was waiting for him.

There was a longsword on a sheath which was attached on his belt. Two holsters held glocks under his armpits. A shotgun and a poleaxe, with a pole like a human's spine, but black, were tied to his back but were undoubtedly easily available to be used.

He brought out the sword and commented, "I haven't fought a decent fighting group in years. Then again, I did fight the Justice League last Tuesday and ended it within a minute. You know, that's how things go when you're you…"

His jabbering was cut off when he got Amethyst's heel to his throat.

He made a choking sound then yelled, "I will not be labeled!"

The knight started charging, but then said, "Wait, this is my story! I can do what I want!"

The Gems froze in place, all in mid-attack. None could move.

He brought out his laptop and typed, _/accept ShadowKnight49 Productions_

_/accept LunarMoon99_

Time started working again, and static buzzed. The Gems were on their feet, with Steven offering his hand.

"Name's Steven," he greeted.

The knight shook it and replied, "You can just call me Shadow."

A black Lamborghini with a dark-blue outline drove in out of nowhere in front of Funland Arcade. It did several donuts before stopping. **(Lunar made me do that. Hmph. Annoying younger brothers)**

A blue cloaked figure came out and shouted, "OY! Shadow! We have to meet Lloyd in about an hour!"

More static flickered. Shadow and Cloakie were gone.

"What the heck just…" Emerald started.

"On to Obsidian's moments!" Shadow shouted.

**Kingdom**

"So, the fire portal's ready?" Obsidian asked impatiently.

"Of course," Topaz answered him.

Amber nodded and added, "Topaz and I shall go through first, if you will permit it…"

"But of course…" Obsidian said.

The two left.

"You may come out, now."

Something black and liquidy came out from behind Obsidian's throne.

"**Excellent work, Obsidian…" **it congratulated.

"Of course it was, Oil."


	15. Lloydanite's Warning

Chapter 15: Lloydanite's Warning

Steven was at the top of the temple. It was night out.

He wasn't alone.

Sitting over the cliff was a shadow-like creature. It was pure black, back towards Steven. It looked humanoid, and seemed to wear a cloak, like a cultist. On its back was a gem, diamond-shaped and an evil-looking violet.

Steven brought out his shield, and a chuckling sound emitted from the creature.

"There is no reason to fear me," it said. Its voice was like a thousand zombies learned to speak.

Steven, unsure if it was telling the truth, demanded, "Who are you?"

"I am known by different names from different times and different dimensions. In this world, I was sometimes known as Ulysses Grant, Julius Cesar, and Dwight Eisenhower. I am known in Homeworld as Lloydanite."

"Cut the crud. What are you here for?"

"It's a dream, Steven. I can move as I please through those who sleep. That answers the_ here _part. And as for why… Come over here."

If this was a dream, that would explain why Pearl wasn't running up from behind. Steven sensed friendliness from Lloydanite. He sat next to Lloydanite.

"This is what Obsidian plans what will happen tomorrow."

It became day, and Steven saw himself below stretch on the sand. Lapis and Emerald, who were sitting in front of the waves, came up to greet him hello.

Then both were washed by lava. Dream Steven cried out before getting swallowed.

The Gems ran out, and two unrecognizable figures, one orange with fiery wings and the other bronze-like with a scythe, attacked them.

The Gem with the scythe cut down the Gems, and then the orange one swamped them with lava.

The Gems were gone in mere seconds. The enemy Gems picked up their gems and walked off.

It was night again, and Steven took a good look at Lloydanite. He had no face, but four silted violet eyes glowed from the cloak. He had arms and legs which looked more like armor.

"So, what does this mean?" Steven asked. "Are you going to help us?"

"No, I can't help you all. I love my creations, but I have… rules to follow."

He said _rules _as if it was a cuss word.

"No. I am here to warn you. Point is, at exactly eight o'clock in the morning, Amber and Topaz, two of Obsidian's most treasured warriors, will come after you and your friends. You must warn them so Lapis may do something to prevent the lava from eating you."

Lloydanite took a breath, and a bear-trap mouth opened from his cloak.

"Steven, I'm not allowed to favor the species I create, but I can tell you: You're about my tenth favorite person that exists. You have a good heart. You can use this. What I'm trying to say is, Obsidian's one of my creations, and I want to give him a chance. Please, try to allow him to see the light."

Steven considered this. Lloydanite seemed to be blabbing a bit, but he seemed to imply he was like God or something. He didn't really believe it, but it was possible.

"I'll try," he told him.

Lloydanite nodded. Black skeletal bat wings sprouted from his gem and he flew off.

**The Temple**

Steven woke up with a gasp, and Aquamarine came up the stairs.

"Everything alright, Steven dude?" he asked.

Steven looked him in the eyes.

"We're going to be attacked," he said worriedly. "At eight o'clock, Amber and Topaz are going to try and take us down."


	16. Water and Fire

Chapta 16: Water and Fire

"Hey! Lapis! Emerald!" Steven called over the railing.

Lapis and Emerald looked behind them and got up.

"Good morning, Steven," Lapis greeted.

"Mornin,'" Emerald said.

Steven started down the stairs, and he waited for something to happen.

Nothing did.

Something wasn't right.

Steven noticed that Emerald and Lapis were waiting, too. Their eyes continually darted side-to-side, fists clenching and unclenching.

Before they were right up to each other, Emerald and Lapis were rammed from the sides, and they both fell on opposite sides.

Emerald's attacker was something like a bronze, but had a yellow glint to him. He had gem armor, a slim build, gem on his forehead and held a scythe. His eyes glowed with hatred.

The one who attacked Lapis could have been her evil twin. Her orange hair was so bright that it could have been a campfire. She wore the gem armor's shoulderpads, but she had a sleeveless dress that definitely shouldn't be near a fire. Her gem was on her back, obvious due to the fiery wings.

The Crystal Gems ran out of the temple, weapons at the ready, but stopped due to Emerald and Lapis being Crystal Gem shields.

Emerald choked with his captor's stiff arm to his throat and groaned, "Topaz and Amber, you idiots. Why are you joining Obsidian on his side?"

Topaz smiled and replied, "It's for revenge, idiot. It's revenge for locking me in that pile of turds."

"You do realize that Obsidian's going to betray you as soon as we're all killed?"

"Enough talk. Crystal Gems, surrender yourselves, throw your weapons away, and we may spare you."

Silence rippled. Then Silver threw her buzzsaws into the air.

"Good choice," Amber said, slightly impressed. Her voice was like someone had inhaled too much smoke.

Silver grinned and then said, "That wasn't surrender."

The buzzsaws hit both Topaz and Amber in the backs, and they dropped their hostages.

Emerald met up with Lapis in the middle and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Lapis gripped his hand and replied, "Of course."

Steven watched as they both started dancing, and noticed that Amber and Topaz were doing the same. He quickly summoned his shield and hit them both before the process was complete.

Topaz rubbed his head and saw a shadow over him. He looked up.

Green Jadeite was the mix of both Lapis and Emerald, making a colossal beast. Jadeite was probably male, but it was hard to tell. It had Emerald's jacket and shirt, four of Lapis' long, slender arms, and its bottom half looked like a snake's: a long tail covered in scales. His head was like one big helmet, shaped like a knight's and had no apparent inside. He held Emerald's swords and had Lapis' wings.

He stretched and said in a gender-neutral voice, "Feels good to be together!"

The water flew in the air and collected on his swords, and they became colossal swords of water.

"Should we run?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," was all Topaz could say.

Green Jadeite slashed a sword, and Amber tried to block it with fire, hoping it would evaporate, which it didn't. Amber and Topaz ran into the water, and an ovular, orange portal appeared in front of them and they walked in. Green Jadeite made chase, but the portal closed.

Green Jadeite split, and Emerald and Lapis landed on the ground.

**Kingdom**

"Um, sir?" Topaz asked.

Obsidian hid Oil before getting the door.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed.

"You see, we fought the Crystal Gems, and the spy told us they were expecting us…"

"Yes?"

"And Emerald told us that you would betray us…"

"Yes?"

"Is this true?"

Obsidian's face twisted in fury, and he made a horrible, screeching noise.

He picked up Topaz with a fist, and the Gem trembled in fear.

"W-wait, sir!" he cried.

Obsidian crushed him with one fist.

"As the humans say, Oil: bon appetit," Obsidian laughed.

Oil slithered over to Topaz's ashes and swallowed them.

**Kingdom: Peridot's laboratory**

Peridot had been rotting for a long time now, and she was wondering if she should've died instead.

No. She still had a chance to help Gold.

She got on what humans called a laptop and looked for an address.

When she and Jasper were attacking the Temple and the Crystal Gems, she had taken an e-mail address. She had learned that anyone could be an ally someday. That was the Gem way.

That was correct.

She found it: the e-mail of Steven Universe, the Gem who was part human. Pretty pathetic.

She typed anyway, and she looked around to check if Iron or Steel were patrolling her.

Peridot finally added a recording, then sent the e-mail.


	17. Who's a Spy

Chapter 17: Who's a Spy?

As Steven thought of what to do, Aquamarine burst through the door after an hour of scavenging.

"Guys, check it out!" he called. "I found beer!"

Emerald immediately grabbed a bottle and studied it.

"Dude, piece of advice, don't drink too mu…"

Emerald drank the whole bottle, and soon drank all ten bottles. His head wobbled, and a stupid smile grew on his face.

All of the Gems took careful steps toward him, not knowing if it was safe or not to approach.

Emerald gave a drunken laugh and said, "Hey, guys. Why is everything so trippy?"

"Maybe because you had too much to drink," Gold muttered.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey, man. You're quite the show off, did you know that? Ha ha…"

Lapis sighed and said, "You know, we should have you lie down, Emerald…"

"Heh, Lapis, you so pwetty. I could just swallow you until you're in my freaking stomach…"

Pearl picked up two cotton balls and stuck them in Steven's ears.

Aquamarine went outside, and he came back with a bucket of water which he poured on Emerald's head.

"Thanks," Emerald said sarcastically.

Gold rubbed his face, and he told them, "I don't think it's right that Amber and Topaz were expecting us and changed tactics. So perhaps there is…."

Shadow came in with a radio, and pressed a button. Dramatic music played.

"…a _spy_!"

Shadow stopped the music and walked out.

There were sharp inhales, a few gasps, and a grunt from the Gems.

"How do we know it's not you?" Amethyst questioned Gold.

Gold waved his hands in the air and replied, "Hey, I never implied that. But point is that there may be a spy."

"Exactly. The one who implied it could be the one."

"In that case," Garnet interrupted, "how do we check who it is?"

Everybody's eyes turned to Steven.

"What?" he asked.

Pearl clasped her hands together and told him, "You're the only one who Obsidian truly wants to kill. You're the only one of us that can't be a traitor. So, how about you expect us and find out who has some communication device or something?"

Steven nodded, took a deep breath, and said, "Okay. How about you all line up so it's easy for me?"

The Gems lined up, Garnet closest to the portal and Silver nearest to the exit.

Steven started by patting down Garnet, but he left to grab a stepstool in the process. He went over to Aquamarine, Pearl, Lapis, then came up to Amethyst.

Amethyst scoffed and said, "Steven, you know me the best out of all of us. Do you really think it could be me?"

Steven gave her a fake detective look and replied, "No. But I have to check to make sure."

"Oh, come on! Why would I be the one?! I'm the one who you've grown up with! Why would it be me?!"

Aquamarine gave out a sharp inhale.

Steven shook his head and told her, "Well, maybe due to the fact you're not letting me check you…"

Amethyst saw all of the Gems, who were bringing out their weapons, and said worriedly, "W-what?! You all think it's m-me? I'm not the traitor! I swear!"

"Then why aren't you letting me inspect you?"

"I-I just don't like being touched, that's all! You have to believe me, Steven!"

She grabbed him in the collar, and she brought up his eyes to hers. Their noses were practically touching.

"Look me in the eyes, Steven. Just look if I'm lying or not."

Steven stared. She was terrified, her eyes gleaming with fear of being rejected by her friends. She had been going through much from being an artificial Gem, knowing she was an experiment that was messed up, failed.

However, anyone could use anything.

Steven slipped out of her grip and said, "I'm sorry Amethyst. I can't believe you."

Amethyst stepped back in shock. She saw all of the Gems, weapons ready.

"N-no!" she shouted. She brought out her whip. "Stay back!"

When she saw that they wouldn't, she went to the window and jumped out.

The Gems didn't chase her but talked amongst themselves.

Steven looked out the window and took a look at Amethyst, who was almost out of sight. Their eyes locked, and Amethyst's filled with tears before running off.

The computer binged, and Steven checked it half-heartedly.

_You are endangered_

_Gold, I know you are alive as Obsidian's men haven't been celebrating yet. Don't say it aloud, because I've overheard their plans. Now, I've gotten the actual coordinates of his base, which I've added below. Now, they're going to open a portal and let out a whole bunch of Rocks. It'll stay open so you can go through. Oh, BTW, there's a spy, and I think that her name is…_

Steven read the rest of the message and gasped.

…_Silver._

_-Peridot_

Below was a picture of an ocean with a circle on one spot, and another was a recording of Peridot herself.

But he didn't care.

Steven had gotten Amethyst kicked out, thinking she was a spy.

He had thought wrong, and it was really Silver, the buzzsaw-weilding Gem who had saved Emerald and Lapis' lives.

Steven cried out in fury.

Silver, who was sitting on the couch, asked, "You okay, Steven?"

Steven gave her a look of pure fury and brought out his shield and threw it at her.

Silver narrowly dodged it and cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT (toot)! YOU ARE THE SPY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAD BEEN TELLING OBSIDIAN ABOUT OUR PLAN!"

Silver gave a look like a guilty person on trial.


	18. Beau Langely

Chapter 18: Beau Langely

Silver stepped toward the door, shocked, and asked, "H-how do you know?!"

Steven opened his mouth, then said nothing. Peridot could be killed for his revealing of her treachery.

"A human friend of mine told me so," Steven replied.

Silver's mouth opened then closed. She then turned her back on them and ran outside.

The Gems watched her leave. Silver jumped into a water, and an orange portal opened beneath her.

"We're going to have to find Amethyst," Garnet said calmly.

**2 minutes later**

A fight was definitely going down when the men arrived.

They had a mix of clothes of all sorts and bulletproof vests. They held shotguns, machineguns, pistols, and other guns. They had an armored vehicle, a metal monster, in the back with a mounted gun.

The guy in front was the obvious leader. He was a white man with blue eyes, a balding head with grey hair, and a shotgun. He wore what seemed like a police uniform, just tattered, and a bulletproof vest on top of it.

He laughed at the Gems and said, "I'm sorry, but did we get into the city where Halloween is everyday?" in a southern accent.

The guys behind him laughed.

Steven counted them silently, and saw about fifty guys. Each one was heavily armed and were ready for a fight.

Garnet stepped in front of them and told them, "Get out of our way, leave this town, and turn yourselves in or else there will be," she brought out her gauntlets, "trouble."

The guy in front laughed again and waved a hand. Another man, muscular with greying hair sticking up and a beard, came over.

"Yeah, Beau?" he asked, again in a southern accent.

"Brad, tell me what we should do to them," Beau told him.

"Well, I think we 'ought to string 'em up and kill them. One. By. One," he snarled. "Though, I want you to leave the blue one for me."

"WHAT?!" both Emerald and Lapis screamed in anger.

Aquamarine and Pearl both had to hold them back, making sure they didn't do anything rash.

Beau lifted his shotgun and said, "Fire in three… two… one!"

Steven brought out his shield, and the ammunition made his ears ring as they smacked against his shield.

The moment the men went to reload, the battle became mayhem. There were screams and shouts. The rebellious soldiers tried to run but got caught by one of the Gems as he went.

"HE'S THE DEVIL!"

"HELP! SHE'S GOT A SPEAR TO MY THROAT!"

"I THINK MY TOOTH IS BROKEN!"

The dust cleared, and all of the rebels were tied up, even Beau **(if you guess where Beau, and Brad, is from, I'll give you a biscuit. Here's a hint: Chuck Norris)**

Steven scratched his chin and said, "That was great, but we need something to get around faster…"

**Later**

"STOP GOING SO FAST!" Gold shouted at Emerald.

"I TOLD YOU, I'VE NEVER DRIVEN A CAR!" Emerald shot back.

They all drove the armored vehicle, with Steven at shotgun to control the stick. Emerald had his foot stomped on the acceleration pedal, and the truck moved at nearly eighty-miles per hour.

Steven saw someone walking across the street and shouted, "STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Emerald stomped on the brake and it stopped right before it tapped Amethyst.

Amethyst looked at the Gems once and ran off.

Steven climbed out of the truck and shouted, "WAIT UP, AMETHYST!"

Pearl came out and asked, "Should we follow him?"

The Gems looked at each other and all said, "Nah."

"He can find his way back," Garnet assured them.


	19. SK49Productions had Joined the Game

Chapta 19: ShadowKnight49 Productions has Joined the Game

Steven and Amethyst got back to the temple ten minutes later, both looking flushed.

Emerald gave them a sideways look, and smiled at them.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Steven clasped his fingers together, but before he could come up with something Gold interrupted him.

"Peridot said that the 'Fire Portal,' that portal that's been opening, would open in a day, but if Silver's been discovered…"

"You and your dramatic pauses," Amethyst muttered.

"It'll open early for a surprise."

"How does that make sense?" Emerald asked.

Steven, knowing this was going to be boring, whispered something in Lapis' ear.

"So, considering…"

"PPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTT."

"…Obsidian is going…"

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTT."

"…so that must mean…"

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTT."

"…Silver will, if I know…"

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT."

"OH FOR FREAK'S SAKE, STEVEN, SAVE IT FOR LATER!"

"It wasn't me," Steven said innocently.

"Then who was it?"

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTT," Steven's face said, bulging out of Lapis' sphere of water.

Gold's eyebrow twitched.

Then a loud sound of fire crackling came from outside.

The Gems rushed out to see a giant fire portal opening, and Rocks came out.

Rocks were like golems, just human-sized, blocky, and more aggressive. They held shields and spears, lining up in a phanalax. There were about three hundred of them, and they still came out of the fire portal.

Aquamarine, seeing this, opened the door and shouted, "HEY! WHY CAN'T YOU FACE US LIKE A GEM, OBSIDIAN?!"

The Rocks just simply walked forward.

The Gems jumped off the porch and landed in front of the Rocks, weapons coming out of their gems. Steven ran down the porch, summoning his shield.

The Rocks stopped for a second. They considered their enemy.

They pointed their spears forward and started charging.

Shadow came in between the two groups and screamed, "STOP! STOP!" When no one listened, he shouted high-pitched as he shouted, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

The Rocks and Crystal Gems alike froze, and Shadow shouted, "Lunar, get over here!"

The guy in the cloak walked over and asked, "Yeah, Shade?"

"Call Pink. We could use her. As soon as you're done…" Shadow's weapons appeared. "You can join me."

"Alrighty, big bruh."

Lunar walked off, and Shade pointed his pistols at the Rocks, who went back into position.

**(go look up a video called 'Drunken Ghost Fight.' You'll see two stickmen fight with swords after drinking some. Find out what the song is, and listen to it as you vision this part. Also, can you tell me what the song is?)**

"Don't fire until you can see the whites in their eyes!" Shadow shouted.

"Really?" Gold asked.

"No. You're not fighting. I am."

Shadow waited patiently.

And he fired.

Two Rocks went down, and Shadow brought out his sword and ran into the mess.

The Rocks were chopped into pebbles, and none could touch Shadow. Shadow fought like a whirlwind that hit a mine, with the rocky remains scattering the battlefield.

However, Shadow was launched out of the mass of Rocks, and he came out without a helmet. He had a pure black, shaggy head like a puff ball with hair; red, silted eyes; sharp, white teeth.

"Okay. Done with the British roots. Now with the Japanese."

**(My dad's British and my mom's Japanese)**

He reached a hand out to the heavens.

"WE DA BUS!"

A black and red bus appeared out of the ground, and a sword hilt sat stuck to the roof.

Shadow grasped it, and he brought it out to reveal a black hilted, red bladed, glowing katana.

Just then, Lunar came back with someone else.

She was seemingly Italian and about seventeen years old. She was wearing something that looked like a diver's suit that was pink. She held an RPG in her arms, locked and loaded.

**(That's Lunar's GF, PinkBazooka.)**

"Hey, we're here, Shadow," Lunar told him.

"Plus me," the woman told him.

"Hey, Pink," Shadow said. "You two mind joining me in the carnage?"

Lunar brought out an AK47 and said, "No prob, Bob."

Shadow brandished the sword and shouted, "By the power of the OmriconPrime dragon, Supreme Dragon of War, I take you down."

A colossal red lightning bolt hit the Rocks, and a whole half of them were pebbles.

Emerald covered Steven's eyes, and Steven was aching to see the fight.

Emerald's hand came away, and there was the fire portal, an obsidian pathway, and pebbles.

Shadow brushed himself off and told them, "It's up to you now. I'm not coming back until later or maybe the sequel, so it's your job now."

He, Lunar, and Pink got in the bus and drove off.

"BOO DOOP BOO DOOP BANANA BUS!" they shouted.

Garnet scratched her chin and announced, "There is only one path: walk in, get ambushed, and possibly die. We save Peridot, release Silver from her prison and she'll fight with us. Only choice."

The Gems asked no questions and, without another word, walked into Obsidian's terrible lair.


	20. The Underwater Volcano

Chapter 20: The Underground Volcano

The volcano was like a mansion with one floor with the walls lined with volcanic rock. There was no lava except for the waterfalls of lava on the walls in front of them.

"Look who came to party," a female voice echoed throughout the room.

Jetstone stepped into view from the right, and so did Brass, Copper, and Bronze. To the left came Lead, Amber, and Granite.

"Gems, weapons!" both Garnet and Jetstone commanded at once.

Aquamarine, however, didn't. Instead he picked up Steven and ran in between Lead and Amber yelling, "MOVE, FEMALE DOG, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Emerald and Amethyst followed him, jumping over Granite (Emerald fell on his face, but got back up) and following Aquamarine.

The moment they were far enough, Aquamarine put Steven down and said, "I think they'll be fine."

Emerald rubbed his bent nose and replied, "They'd better be."

They walked through the hallway for a while, listening to the battle behind them, before noticing a cave-in to the left wall.

Steven peeked in and saw Peridot's place.

Adaptabots stood dormant to the back wall, fifty in total. To the left wall was a desk with metal scraps, a computer, and something that seemed like a staff. Peridot herself stood tinkering with a few wires, looking sad and tired.

Aquamarine instantly laughed and pointed out, "Your freaking head looks like a dorito!"

She looked up and blinked in astonishment. All she asked was, "Gold?"

"He's good," Emerald informed her.

Peridot shot up and flexed her fingers. They aligned into a straight line and she stuck them into her head. They came back glowing green.

"Adaptabots!" she shouted. "March!"

The adaptabots turned on and marched out of the room toward the battle raging on at the entrance. Peridot followed, but turned back at them and said, "I'll thank you later."

"She's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal nice," Amethyst muttered sarcastically.

They came up to a colossal cave in, and to the sides of the entrance were two suits of armor. Not like Shadow's, who was more like a crusader a bit, they were the kind with visors. But the rest was the same: plates and heavy-looking. The one on the left was grey while its twin was black.

Amethyst laughed and said, "Look, suits of armor! Give me a second to mess them up!"

Emerald just managed, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh," before Amethyst started making faces.

However, before she went to punch the grey one in the face, it grabbed her arm in one quick move and threw her at Emerald's feet.

"That's… Steel and Iron, Amethyst," Emerald informed her.

The grey one, Steel, and the black one, Iron summoned their weapons: a trident and halberd respectively.

Aquamarine brought out his flintlocks and smashed them together to make a crossbow.

"Emerald and I can deal with this. Right, greenie?"

"I hate that name, but I can't disagree," Emerald told him, bringing out his swords.

The two started clashing with Iron and Steel, and Steven and Amethyst ran into the giant room.

"Why do I have to fight him?" Steven asked. "Me no powerful."

"I don't know, Steven. But for some reason, you can," Amethyst told him.

"How do you know?"

"All Gems have read an old document from the first Gem, but I don't know his or her name. Point is, it says something like _a young Gem, born from flesh and crystal, will destroy a monster of pure black _or something."

"Oh."

They finally reached the end of the room, where Obsidian sat on his colossal throne.

"It seems that you are ready to fight," Obsidian said calmly, bringing out his hammer and standing up. "But I warn you, I'm going to make that fat face of yours into mush."

**BTW, guys, I'm planning on making a crossover between SU and Slender. Why? Because what about a threat that's not from space. Something native… (evil laugh)**


	21. Beach City Combat

Chapta 21: Beach City Combat

Obsidian swung his hammer at the duo, and Steven and Amethyst moved out of the way.

"We can't beat him here!" Amethyst shouted. "There's not enough room! We'll have to fight him in front of the Temple, so we…" She ducked from another swing. "…have more fighting space!"

Steven nodded and ran towards the entrance. He turned back and shouted, "What's wrong, Obsidian? You just an extra-large, black chicken?"

Obsidian roared with rage and chased him.

Steven passed Emerald and Aquamarine, who were finishing off Iron and Steel. They saw the chase and followed.

In front of the fire portal, the Crystal Gems were tossing the enemy Gems into a corner and saw Obsidian rushing toward Steven. They dived out of the way, the adaptabots becoming scrap in the process of Obsidian stepping on all of them.

**The Temple**

Obsidian saw Amethyst and Steven back up instinctively, trying to get out of his shadow.

"Let's see…" he muttered, loudly enough so they could hear (not that hard to do with his immense size). "What to do to you…"

Before he could come up with something, he got punched in the back of his head by Garnet.

He casually rubbed that spot and muttered, "Oh, did I get hit?"

The Gems surrounded Steven and Amethyst, including the mysteriously appearing Silver.

When Steven gave her a look, she said, "Long story. I'll explain later."

Obsidian's head reared back, and a ball of fire appeared inside of his mouth.

Steven quickly deployed his shield, making a sort of fire umbrella. The fire went around it and turned the sand around them into glass.

Obsidian's hammer quickly hit the shield, and the 'weapon' started to crack.

The Gems split, and each of them began jumping at Obsidian and smashing him with their weapons.

Pearl threw her spear, and Obsidian picked it off his shoulder and used it as a toothpick. He casually swatted Gold aside and watched boredly as Silver's buzzsaws hit his eyes. He didn't even blink.

Obsidian hit all of the Gems out of the sky all at once, and they hit the dirt (sand?). He smashed his hammer into the sand and it sent them scattering.

However, both Lapis and Emerald slipped on the glass.

Falling to the spot of sand made by Steven's shield.

Stopped there.

And Obsidian placed his hammer hovering a foot over their heads.

Obsidian roared with evil laughter and told them, "If you come over here and beg for mercy, I may spare your friends' lives. But if you don't, or bring out a weapon, for that matter… I'll turn them to mush."

Steven tried to catch Emerald or Lapis' eye, which they did not bother doing. They just stood arm-in-arm, waiting for their possible demise.

Steven considered his choices. The Gems could possibly beat him with a fusion, but didn't that count as a weapon? Obsidian would simply have to drop the hammer and bring Lapis and Emerald to oblivion.

Steven considered something Emerald told him before they went to save Gold.

"_We aren't all going to live. Every war has casualties, even for Gems."_

He was right. Titanium had fallen, and now two other were going to have the same fate.

Better make their deaths not in vain.

Steven brought out his shield, much to the Gems' astonishment.

Obsidian dropped his hammer, saying, "OOPS!"

Steven heard Emerald and Lapis shout something, but he couldn't hear it. He made sure to check that later.

But for now…

Steven took Amethyst's hand, and before she could say anything, Steven started twirling the Gem around.

All of his friends, and even Obsidian, looked confused for a second.

Until they both glowed with pink and purple energy.

Merging into one.

"Emerald would have been proud," Aquamarine mumbled in astonishment.

The two grew into a creature a head shorter than Obsidian, but much thicker. He was barrel-shaped and covered in grey armor. A helmet like that of a motorcyclist's rested on his head, with a pink visor and a violet Mohawk.

Stevethyst held the shield and whip, and brought it together to make a flail, one as large as Obsidian's hammer.

"All right, pinhead," he said in a deep, booming voice. "You're going down."

**(BTW, in case you are questioning the name, Steven's part human. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…)**

He swung his flail a bit, then had the rope of hit encircle Obsidian. He brought Obsidian toward him and used him like a ball-on-paddle, a fist as the paddle.

Obsidian broke out of it and punched Stevethyst in the face, causing him to stumble back, dazed. He shook out of it and uppercutted Obsidian.

Obsidian brought out his hammer again and smashed Stevethyst, who smashed Obsidian with the ball of his flail.

Obsidian roared and jumped on top of Steventhyst and punched him repeatedly.

Then another figure mounted Obsidian's back.

Green Goldite shouted, "I got your back!" and summoned two small spears, Peridot's batons with Gold's Blades of Chaos topped on it.

She stabbed Obsidian's shoulders before Obsidian threw her off. Blue Pearl then ran him through with a two-sided spear. She then took the spear apart to have two flintlocks with bayonets attached. She then fired twice before getting punched.

Obsidian struggled from the effort he was being given. Stevethyst took this chance and looked down upon the exhausted beast.

"I'll give you one chance," he said. "You leave this planet and Homeworld forever, and we won't finish you off."

Obsidian spat on the ground, and Stevethyst snapped his neck. Obsidian disappeared, and a giant black stone landed in the sand.

The Gems all unfused, and Peridot studied Obsidian's gem.

"He shouldn't reform for a few millenia," she announced.

Her words fell on deaf ears, as everyone else watched Steven go to the pit, where Lapis and Emerald's ashes stood.

He started crying for his friends, and that went to Titanium, also. The three had been killed, despite the apparent Gem invincibility.

They had died like a human would.

There was no more hulking protector.

There was no more flying water controller.

There was no more friendly swordsman.

There was no more regeneration for them.

Steven heard Lloydanite saying, "There will be a proper burial for them, as you will discover in the morning. For now, rest…"

Steven didn't want to leave them, but he started feeling tired.


	22. Departing

Chapter 22: Departing

Steven slowly managed to get out of bed, not wanting to get up.

He imagined beating Obsidian differently: a big party, the Gems letting go and having fun. Garnet giving a rare smile. Aquamarine flipping over chairs in pure happiness, Pearl flipping them back over. Peridot making a few homemade fireworks. Emerald digging into the food…

That one hurt.

He was faintly aware of Silver saying, "He got to me first, you know? Didn't have much of a choice…"

He stopped listening and went to eat something.

"Hey, Steven…" Gold greeted solemnly.

"Hi…" Silver said with the same amount of grimness.

"Hello, Steven Universe," Peridot mumbled.

Steven said no hellos, just brought out a juice pouch and stuck the straw in. He drank some juice without a word.

He saw out of the corner of his eye that Gold, Peridot, and Silver were all sitting slouched on the couch. Amethyst and Garnet joined them, both looking as sad.

Then the door opened. Steven turned just a bit.

Aquamarine and Pearl were holding something like a small vase or a pot; they whispered something to each other and went to leave via portal.

"Seeya, Steven," Aquamarine said, unusually silent.

Steven only offered a hand of goodbye, and the portal glowed as Aquamarine and Pearl left.

"I'm surprised you didn't say goodbye, Steven," Garnet finally said.

Steven only shrugged.

"You know, they're going to Homeworld to place Emerald and Lapis' ashes where they first met, right?"

Steven looked up in surprise.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"At some beach where they met at," Amethyst told him. "They're going to be buried there."

Steven said nothing, and looked outside at Obsidian's gem.

He had won.

**This is not the end. There's still the Epilogue, guys.**


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Guh... where am I?_

_Emerald?_

_Topaz?_

_Never thought I'd be happy to see you!_

_Emerald!_

_Lapis!_

_Nice to hear a friendly face!_

_I know! Topaz, what is this place?_

_Dunno, never seen it._

_Darn._

_Dude, stop touching me._

_I'm not._

_Well, someone is._

**_YOU ARE MINE NOW!_**


End file.
